


你屬於我

by originality_dots



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originality_dots/pseuds/originality_dots
Summary: Omega Wonwoo and Alpha Mingyu





	你屬於我

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 肉文

#珉佑 —  
你的身體，你的每一處，  
都使我欲罷不能。  
我要狠狠的標記你，  
使你永遠屬於我⋯  
我已經⋯深深的⋯ 為你著迷。  
—  
「珉奎！停⋯停⋯啊！停下來！不行⋯了！出去！」全圓佑被金珉奎插得不要不要的。  
身為Omega的他，已經失去了理智，氣味不斷的散出來。  
原本想放過全圓佑的金珉奎，因受到濃濃牛奶香的影響，再次獸性大發⋯⋯  
理智？  
能吃的吧⋯  
金珉奎在這一個時候當然不會停，繼續不斷用力的抽插。  
「圓佑哥⋯ 你看你⋯ 裏面咬得超級緊！叫我怎樣停⋯哇好緊！」金珉奎把全圓佑抱起，讓他坐在自己的腿上。  
全圓佑雙手環着金珉奎的頸，不停的在他的胸口蹭來蹭去。  
金珉奎慢慢移到全圓佑的胸口，輕輕的咬住那夥紅櫻。  
一時之間的快感使全圓佑忍不住叫了一聲。  
只是一聲嬌嫩的嗓音，就再一次強烈的引起金珉奎的性慾：「全圓佑！你媽的！你這個樣子⋯ 這麼誘人⋯ 叫我怎麼停下來！」  
「金⋯ 珉奎⋯ 嗚！我快去了！別再頂了！嗚⋯」全圓佑的眼淚都被迫出來了。  
在這個高潮時候，金珉奎有可能停嗎？嗯？有可能嗎！？  
金珉奎沒有理會全圓佑的求饒，不斷向全圓佑的生殖腔進攻。  
「珉奎⋯ 啊！」全圓佑還未把話說完，金珉奎就在全圓佑肩上的腋線咬了一口。  
疼痛和快感全都衝上了全圓佑的腦袋，令他剛收回去的眼淚再次流出來。  
此刻，全圓佑只想被狠狠的操，好好的感受金珉奎。  
緩緩地打開生殖腔，比剛才更用力摟著金珉奎，輕輕的叫了聲：「珉⋯奎⋯」像是告知自己專屬的Alpha自己已經凖備好。  
金珉奎微微的笑了笑，露出了人見人愛的虎牙，摸了摸全圓佑的頭，直接頂向全圓佑的生殖腔，狠狠的射了進去。  
兩人糾纏了整夜，雙方都有一份完全屬於對方的滿足感。  
—  
隔天  
/  
「圓佑哥！起床了。」金珉奎把睡在旁邊的全圓佑擁入懷中。  
全圓佑縮在金珉奎懷裡，蹭了蹭他：「珉奎啊⋯我如果⋯如果⋯」  
「如果怎樣了？」金珉奎將全圓佑的頭捧著，對凖了對方的雙眼。  
「如果懷孕了怎麼辦⋯」全圓佑越說越小聲，紅著臉把頭埋進進了對方的胸膛。  
「我負責！對我昨晚對你做的事，對你的人生，對你的一切⋯ 我全都負責。圓佑哥，你只要知道我愛你就行。即使你現在不答應我的告白，我總有一天會讓你屬於我。」金珉奎說完就給了全圓佑一個深吻。  
全圓佑呆了三秒，回過神來，把手環住金珉奎的腰，給了他一個蜻蜓點水般的吻，紅著臉看著金珉奎道：「都到這個地步了⋯ 第一次都給你了⋯還什麼答不答應⋯」  
金珉奎聽到後，開心得很，對全圓佑又抱又親什麼的。  
意外的是，全圓佑沒有像預料中推開，只是深情的回了一句「我愛你。」  
—  
「在這個世界上，只有你，全圓佑會令我如始著迷。我會令你永遠屬於我。」—金珉奎  
「我，全圓佑，只會屬於你金珉奎一個人」—全圓佑  
—


End file.
